Just a letter
by ashnicatthelibrary
Summary: 'I knew as soon as I walked into the room, I was going to die, that something, someone would be the end of me.' Tris's thoughts before she dies. One shot. All rights go to Veronica Roth. T for Tris.


**AN: This is where Tris is about to be killed by David, and her life flashing before her eyes. D is for disclaimer: I own nothing. All in Tris's POV.**

I knew it was going to be the end the moment I took my brother's place; the moment I made it through the serum; the moment David showed up. Adrenaline surging through my veins, my mind raced. Some people say that your life flashes through your eyes. I know that is not true. Being stared down by this gun, with seconds to live, your life does not flash in front of your eyes. Instead you think about the moments that changed you, and you hold on to them so that when you are gone you won't forget them, when God takes you in his arms, you will have what is most valuable.

_D is for different_

What I was all along. In my faction, my family, my school, and in my test results. I was different through wanting to know. In wondering about the world outside I was different. In the faction where I was supposed to blend in, I stood out.

_D is for decisions_

My decisions, what got me in to all of this mess. Knowing that it would change everything, and then you are left with the consequences. My decisions that defined me, that will now destroy me. In my short life I will not be remembered in 20 years, but I will be remembered through who I have touched with my decisions. They will live on with memory of me and what I did, what I chose to do.

_D is for Dauntless_

Where I chose to be and maybe where I was supposed to be all along. In the grand scheme of things, such a small part of my life, but it is what I am and who I will be remembered as. It shaped me and played out the rest of my life. I would not be standing here if it was not for spilling my blood on those coals, and I wouldn't change a second of it. Dauntless is where I met Four who in reality I knew all along, who lived down the street. It just took a little choice to find him.

_D is for depression_

Where I almost fell in to, with Tobias's lies and betrayal. With the death of so many. Standing strong means forgiving, so that you can move on. Being strong is not in forgetting and ignoring, but rather it is in accepting and remembering. I only hope that Tobias understands that I had to go.

_ D is for discover_

What we set out to do. The fence was our safeguard, but it was also a cage. We set out to discover something big, but we found out everything had been a lie. Discovering who you are is part of growing up. Discovering what you want to be means you are already there.

_D is for disappointment_

Nothing is what it seems and it is not what we wanted it to be. Tobias disappointed me so many times and I him. But in the end we have always know that we could trust each other and that made the disappointments bearable. I only hope that this disappointment won't be the end of both of us.

_D is for Dawning_

The promise of tomorrow at the dawn. The realization that everything is over, that this is the end. It dawning on you for the first time that you are in love with him. Remembering the sunrise that morning and knowing it will be your last.

_D is for David_

The man who is about to kill me. The man that has killed so many others. The man who once loved my mother. The man I once trusted.

_D is for desire_

If I could have one more wish it would be to tell Tobias goodbye. To tell him that I love him because from the start I always have. I wish he could know there was nothing he could do even though I want him here so badly. To know that desire for a chance to live a free life with him was what kept me going.

_D is for death_

Of which I have experienced so much of and can tell you it never gets easier. I can tell you though as the bullet comes toward me and the pain erupts, death is scarier as a thought and when the darkness comes, it is not so bad. Because at the end of the darkness, there is the light of God.

_D is for Divergent_


End file.
